


Studio Sex

by therealtortilla, WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Carter of BSB and Jordan Knight of NKOTB are working on an album when things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio Sex

Studio Sex

Jordan is in the studio working on his upcoming album with BSB member Nick Carter. They are in the booth singing one of the songs on the album and Nick messes up one of the lines in the song.

  
“Oh shit, man I am sorry I just can’t seem to get this line down.” Nick says looking over at Jordan.

  
Jordan is staring at Nick looking him up and down and in his own little world.

  
“Hey Jordan, you alright man?” Nick says.

  
Jordan shakes his head and looks into Nick’s eyes, “What’s going on?”

  
“I flubbed the line again.” Nick says

  
Jordan looks over at the producer, “Hey can we take a little break?”

  
“Yeah Jordan, take as long as you need man.” The producer says.

  
Jordan looks over at Nick who is putting his headphones down and his eyes shoot straight to Nick’s ass. Jordan looks up quickly and looks around to see if anyone notices. He breathes a sigh of relief when he finds out no one saw him.

  
“So you alright Nick?” Jordan asks.

  
“Not really, it sucks being this close to you and having a lot of people around and I can’t do anything about it.” Nick replies.

  
Jordan feels his jaw drop and quickly shuts it. Did Nick mean what he was hoping?

  
“What d'ya mean?” he asks.

  
Nick just gives him a little smirk and makes an indication toward the producer, not wanting him or the others, a couple Berklee interns, to hear his response. Jordan gets an idea, and the two of them exit the vocal booth and into the control room.

  
“Hey, how about you all take a lunch break?” the New Kid suggests.

  
“I'm pretty hungry,” one of the interns says. The girl with her nods. They ask permission from the producer to leave, and he grants it. Now he's the only one left.

  
“I want to be alone with you,” Nick whispers in his ear, almost desperately, almost roughly. Desire shoots through Jordan's bones.

  
“What- oh. Hey, man,” Jordan says to the producer, hoping he can get him out. “You not gonna get any food?” “Nah, my wife's got dinner prepared for me at home,” the producer responds. “But thanks anyway. Think I will take a bathroom break, though!”

  
Once the producer is out of the room, Nick grips Jordan's wrist.

  
“Thank God, we're alone,” he says. “Now I can do this.” He pulls the smaller man's face towards his and kisses him softly on the lips.

  
As he pulls away, he speaks again, barely giving Jordan a chance to realize what had just happened. “I've wanted to do that since the NKOTBSB tour,” Nick admits, grinning sexily despite the blush making its way up his cheeks.

  
“I could just never get you alone. You have no idea how hard it's been, being so close to you in that booth, singing.”

  
“Jesus,” Jordan breathes.

  
“I take it you didn't mind the kiss, then? Or was that out of line?”

  
“Jesus,” Jordan says again.

  
“I'm sorry,” Nick says, a bit confused.

  
“No, no, no – come here,” Jordan says, and pulls Nick's face to his in order to kiss him more deeply.

  
He feels Nick's tongue shoot out of his mouth, and parts his lips to let it in.

  
“Oh, God,” Jordan gasps into the younger man's mouth.

  
He strings his fingers into that soft blonde hair that he's been dying to touch for years. And then moans when Nick's arms wrap around his waist.

  
“I've wanted to kiss you since the tour, too,” Jordan tells him as their faces part.

  
He takes in Nick's blue eyes as they widen. “Damn, Jordan, you don't know how excited that makes me.”

  
He glances around the room quickly, and then his eyes are back on Jordan's, more intense. Darker. “I don't want to wait anymore, Jordan.

  
“Not now, that I know you want me, too.”

  
“I want to, but – here?”

  
“Yes, here,” Nick says, and steps away from Jordan.

  
He grasps the keys to the studio that the producer has left on the edge of the soundboard and makes it to the door in a few strides. He locks it, and turns around, his sexy smirk turning into his characteristic youthful grin.

  
“Now?” he asks.

  
“I, uh, I don't think J's gonna appreciate that too much,” Jordan says of the producer, laughing nervously.

  
“Well, J can suck my dick,” Nick decides, “after you have, of course.”

  
He meets Jordan in the center of the room, and then pushes the older man into the edge of the soundboard. They kiss deeply now, not worried about being caught. Jordan lets Nick take the lead for a while, pleased as he feels the Backstreet Boy's hands all over him, playing with the hem of his shirt.

  
“You wanna?” the taller one asks, fingers slipping into Jordan's belt loops.

  
“Yeah,” Jordan gasps, and in seconds, his fly is unzipped and Nick's hand is down his pants, groping him, making his cock hard.

  
Pleased moans escape the older man's throat as Nick tugs on him. Nick's other hand strokes Jordan's thick hair and holds his head still so the younger man can kiss him. Unfortunately, they're snapped out of their moment by a knock on the door. Jordan whines when Nick stops moving his hand.

  
“Jordan? You guys in there? Why's the door locked?”

  
“Five more minutes, J, we're havin' a talk about somethin'!” the older one calls. He presses against Nick's hand impatiently, and Nick starts jerking him again.

  
“Well, hurry up, I don't like bein' locked out here!”

  
“Yeah, okay,” Jordan shouts. He focuses back on Nick, seizing him by the head and drawing him in for a rough kiss. His tongue deeply explores the other's mouth before he pushes him away.

  
“Sit in that chair,” he instructs, pointing at the black office chair in front of the soundboard.

  
Nick doesn't have to be told twice. He's in the chair and his zipper is pulled down and Jordan is on his knees in front of him, all in the same instant.

  
Jordan takes Nick’s cock in his mouth and slowly starts sucking on the tip. Nick lets out a quiet moan and places his hands on Jordan’s head. Jordan slowly takes his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth sucking and twirling his tongue around.

  
“Oh Jordan.” Nick moans

  
Jordan looks up at Nick through his eyelashes and sucks a little faster. Nick puts his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out and letting the producer hear him. Jordan has all of Nick inside his mouth and he can feel the tip of his cock at the base of his throat.

  
“Damn Jordan.” Nick moans as he looks down.

  
Jordan lets his cock stay there for a few moments before sliding it back out of his mouth. He does this several more times before he bobs his head up and down faster and faster. Nick grabs the sides of the chair and squeezes them tightly. He feels like at any given moment he could fly off the chair. Jordan moves his head faster and faster.

  
“I’m about to cum.” Nick whispers.

  
Jordan moves his mouth up and down, faster and faster as he looks up at Nick with love in his eyes.

  
“Oh God Jordan.” He quietly moans as he comes over and over again as Jordan sucks him dry.

  
Jordan stands up and wipes his mouth and signals Nick to zip up his pants. After he sees that he has he goes over to the door and unlocks it letting the producer back in.

  
“Everything alright?” He asks looking from Jordan to Nick.

  
“Yeah man, everything is great.” Jordan says smiling.

  
“Yeah, we are gonna go get a quick bite to eat and will be back in about 15.” Nick says.

  
“Ok.” The producer says as the two men walk by him.

  
As they walk away Nick grabs Jordan by the hand as soon as they are out of site and he leads him to the Janitors closet.

  
He pins Jordan up against the wall at the far end after locking the door of course and kisses him fiercely. Jordan lets out a moan as Nick’s hands unzip Jordan’s pants and yank them down and his erection springs out. Nick takes a step back leaving Jordan reeling against the wall and admires him. Nick then takes a step forward and kneels down in front of Jordan.

  
“My turn.” Nick says with a devilish grin.

  
“Oh my.” Jordan says breathlessly.

  
Nick grabs Jordan’s hard cock and his mouth is on it in a nano second. Jordan lets out a moan as Nick works his hands and mouth around the tip and base of his cock.

  
“Oh God Nick, Don’t stop.” Jordan moans.

  
Nick works his mouth feverishly on Jordan’s cock sucking in and out, faster and faster. He does the same thing that Jordan did to him earlier taking him all in so he feels the tip of Jordan’s cock in the back of his throat and leaving it there for a few moments before slowly taking it out again.

  
“Oh Nick, I am about to cum.” Jordan whispers.

  
Nick wastes no time and sucks harder and harder on Jordan’s cock. A few moments later Jordan finds his release calling out Nick’s name and Nick swallows ever single drop.  
Nick stands back up and looks into Jordan’s eyes.

  
“I need to be inside you now!” Nick growls

  
He turns Jordan around and bends him over as he spits on his fingers and works them into Jordan’s ass. Jordan lets out a moan as he holds on to a shelf for dear life.

  
“I want you inside me now Nick!” Jordan cries out.

  
Nick works his fingers around and around inside Jordan driving him crazy. For good measure he smacks Jordan’s ass playfully and Jordan lets out a loud moan.

  
“Please Nick, don’t make me beg.” Jordan whimpers.

  
Nick takes his fingers out and eases his cock inside Jordan. Jordan lets out a whimper as Nick slowly moves deeper and deeper inside him, filling him. As Nick fills Jordan as far as he can go he starts to move slowly in and out of him.

  
“Ah Fuck Yeah!” Jordan cries.

  
“You like that don’t you?” Nick grunts

  
“Fuck me harder!” Jordan cries

  
Nick eases back and slams into Jordan making him cry out as he pounds harder and harder inside him.

  
“OH FUCK!” Jordan cries.

  
Nick grabs ahold of Jordan’s hips pushing himself deeper and deeper fucking him harder and harder.

  
“Cum for me Jordan!” Nick growls.

  
And it was as that was Jordan’s undoing, Nick slams inside him once more and they both cum crying out each other’s name.

  
They both try to catch their breath as Nick pulls out of Jordan.

  
“Thank god these walls are sound proof.” Jordan chuckles.

  
“Yeah, I know right.” Nick replies breathlessly.

  
A few moments later they put their pants back on and Jordan goes over to the door and opens it slightly and peeks out.

  
“Ok, coast is clear.” Jordan says as he walks out.

  
Nick follows him as they go back to the booth.

  
“Have a good dinner guys?” The producer asks.

  
“Yep, and we are ready to finish this.” Nick replies winking at Jordan.

  
Jordan smiles and puts his headphones on and they lay down the track with out any more flubs.

 

  
The End


End file.
